mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leaf
Click to visit Leaf's account on MySims Wiki! More Detailed Character Articlez *NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!!!!!! I have seen that on other wikis, and think that it's a good idea. When you think of it, MySims wikia is good, but it needs a TON of improvement to be like other wikis. -- 21:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *That's interesting. You should show us what you mean and if we all agree, then we can add it. Show us what you mean by making a sandbox with a copy of Leaf article + your idea. --Trouble Man *All right BUT DONT GIVE LEAF A BIGER ARTICLE! *It's just like User:BlankyXP/Sandbox, that's all :D It's for you to experiment and good for working on projects (such as really detailing a page like Leaf, but you don't want your multiple edits to spam the recent changes. HAVE FUN --Mistertrouble189 22:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) *A belly shirt! --Mistertrouble189 23:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) *I like it. It's very well written and in a mature manner. I say yes to having this on the Leaf page.--Mistertrouble189 02:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * Can you do this for other sims. *Yeah, but you included detailed sources so it's iight haha.--Mistertrouble189 04:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Strange Messiness, And Differentness *Yeeeah I'd like for the tabs to be above Personality but below the intoduction paragraph. But that's just me. And thanks Blanky, for the "image variety" for DJ Candy hah.--Mistertrouble189 04:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) This page is messed up NO!!!!!! IT HAD EVERYTHING DELETED BY A AU BUT IT WAS FIXED!!!!! Appearance sections are good! YOU NEVER KNEW?}} }} }} OMG LEAF IS MORE COOL AND AWESOME NOT DIS AGAIN *gunclick*}} }} }} Well, I is perfectly amazin', after all. And Leafman is even more amazin' than meh.}} pieDentface 23:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *REALLY corrects it*}} *corrects again to fact*}} }} PLUS THERE COULD BE PROXY VOTERS!!!}} }} me 03:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) }} I didn't dig Leaf's hole, but he became my recruit from doing a dispatch mission. It was yesterday... And I don't know what it was. And I realized it is impossible to fail One More Time. yOU CAN GET THE JEWERY and ignore Leaf's hole. pizza Neural777 01:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You can't redig Leaf's hole. I just did a mission and then POOF leaf's recruit message. And I know someone who had Barney recruitable. Who told you that?}} I SAY Barney on my cousin's team. And if you are on here..... PINKY HAS A SIDEKICK!!!! pizza Neural777 01:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *gives Neural 10$* He had his hat black skin and was winking. }} i ONly saw his character icon. No, I say his icon on the floor selection thing I DON'T KNOW!!!!! But it happened before she solved Brandi's case. HE CAN BE UNLOCKED BY A MISSION TROUBLE!!!!!!! }} I think it was Justice's Walker's Candy's or Sapphire's CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME!!!!!!--Riot\AU 20:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah I got Leaf from the hole too --Mistertrouble189 03:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Blankserziezerz And I need Pepsi sticks. }} Smiley faces Is there a list of all those smiley faces like ? I need a list! DavidMC123 }} Leaf and Petal Is Petal Leaf's sister? Is it just me or is Leaf and Petal twins? P.S. they ain't siblings (shifty eyes)